1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to saddles for horses, specifically to an improved type of seat, which provides more comfort for the rider.
2. Description of Prior Art
This invention relates to xe2x80x9cwesternxe2x80x9d styled saddles used for riding horses and, more particularly, to the seat portion of the saddle. Although there are numerous kinds of saddles with numerous styles of seats, most saddle seats are comprised of a solid base seat section. The material used to construct the base seat section of these saddle seats is normally comprised of sheet metal, fiberglass, injection molded plastic or like material. Contour and shape alterations to the base seat section are made with layers of tapered leather or like material. This type of seat base is rigid and provides no flexibility to the rider. It also provides no means of absorbing any of the shock created by the movement of the horse during normal riding.
It is also common for saddle seats to include a top cushion comprised of various types of padding materials. This top cushion, normally covered by a soft piece of leather or like material, replicates the contour of the base seat section, creating an even or smoothly contoured surface. This smooth surface disregards the normal shapes, crevices and extrusions of the human anatomy. In summation, traditional saddle seats provide no means to absorb shock or concussion related to the normal movement from a horse while being ridden. Nor do they provide any sculptured areas, indentions, or other relief for human anatomical shapes, protrusions or genitalia.
Heretofore several attempts have been made to address the problems of saddle seat discomfort. This Inventor""s own previous saddle seat base known as the xe2x80x9cunique suspended ground seatxe2x80x9d, depicted in FIG. 3, is one such attempt. While this base saddle seat 40 provides flexibility, it suffers from a number of disadvantages. One such disadvantage is that the seat requires five pieces of leather to produce: the base section 43, two side tabs 42, and two lace assemblies 41. Also, the method of obtaining proper contour and shape with this seat requires a process that produces an undesirable bulky and bumpy top surface due to the lace assemblies 41. Moreover, this seat is very difficult and labor intensive to install.
Stern, U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,072 also relates to an attempt to soften the concussion of the horse""s movement by providing a rigid saddle tree with layers of padding over it. One such layer containing a liquid impervious material and another made of gel. While this seat provides padding for the rider it still lacks a flexible base. It therefore does not provide any real shock absorption nor does it provide any sculpturing for the rider""s anatomy.
Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,752 is another attempt to soften the concussion of the horse""s movement by providing a rigid saddle tree on which webbing is stretched between the cantle and head, and between the left and right frame members to provide a spring-like seat base. A covered seat cushion formed of a silicone dielectric gel is disposed on the seat. While this seat provides considerable shock absorption it represents and is limited to specific English styled saddle. This limitation disregards the broad and varied taste of horse riders.
Furthermore, Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,474 addresses the need for a more anatomically sculptured seat design in a bicycle seat. This seat design acknowledges the importance of relative anatomical sculpture; however, it has no adaptability to saddles for horses.
The present invention overcomes these shortcomings by providing a saddle that is adaptable to most xe2x80x9cwesternxe2x80x9d styled saddle tree and saddle jockey constructions. The saddle includes a base seat section that is flexible for absorbing some of the concussion related to the normal movement from a horse while being ridden and a sculptured and contoured seat padding providing cushion for the riders hip bone and elevation for some clearance and relief of the riders groin, pelvic and genitalia area.
The present invention:
(a) provides a saddle seat for horse riders that can adapt to most xe2x80x9cwesternxe2x80x9d styled tree and saddle designs;
(b) provides a saddle seat which includes a flexible base section made of a single piece of material that is easy to manufacture and will help absorb some of the shock and concussion created by the horses movement; and
(c) provides a saddle seat that includes a sculptured seat padding that will provide both cushion and support for the rider""s hipbones while allowing relief and clearance for the groin, pelvic and genitalia area.